The Brother
by AetherlightGirl
Summary: After crash-landing on Jakku and meeting Rey, Tobias Solo cuts himself off from the Force. He does odd jobs in town and does housework, hoping to one day earn enough money to buy a little place and marry Rey. But at the slaughter of Tuanal Village, he follows Rey into a whirlwind of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias sped through space, toward the rapidly growing tan orb of a desert planet. He didn't know what it was, neither was he in the mood to care. He drifted in and out of semi-consciousness. Blood was staining the seat, his clothes, the concealed belt with his lightsaber. He was exhausted. After his encounter…

The planet was now right in front of him, looming large. He was dizzy, and his eyes were drooping shut. He sped over a village, towards an outpost. He was too disoriented to care. His eyes finally shut as he crashed onto the planet's sandy terrain.

Far below, twin brother and sister watched the strange ship spiral away and plummet. They looked at each other. "We're keeping this quiet?" Asked the boy.

"Of course," replied his sister.

Tobias woke to someone shattering the glass of the front window of the TIE fighter. It fell around him, and in stepped a slight figure wearing a mask. They carried a staff in one hand and the other held a curved knife. They dropped the staff and grabbed Tobias's seatbelt. With one swift motion, they sliced the restraint and hauled Tobias out. They pulled of their mask, and Tobias found it was a girl. She had hazel eyes, and her brown hair was pulled back. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I…uh…"

"Come on." The girl stuck out her hand. Tobias grabbed it, and she pulled him up, slinging his arm over her shoulder and supporting him. "I'll take you to my place."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later, four stormtrooper transports zipped straight for Tuanal Village. There were screams when the ships landed and stormtroopers ran off shooting. Everyone was fighting, yelling, dying. Poe Dameron climbed into his starship. "Come on," he called to his BB unit. The little droid was pulled into his seat where he bleeped warnings to Poe. "Yeah, yeah, we're getting out of here!" Poe fired up his ship, but he saw two red bolts of light streak and hit his engine. He cursed quietly and climbed out. He handed the map to BB-8 "Keep this safe, buddy."

The droid chirruped and zoomed away. Poe took off, shooting. One of his shots felled a stormtrooper. Another trooper rushed to the fallen man, putting his hands on his shoulders. The dying trooper reached up and touched FN-2187's helmet, but his hand slid off as he stopped breathing, the blood streaking the helmet.

Everyone fought their hardest, but the stormtroopers were simply too good. The villagers were quickly herded into the town square. A set of twins, boy and girl, looked towards Poe, who had managed to evade the troopers. He put a finger to his lips. But a cry brought him back to the present as he saw a cloaked figure cut down Lor San Tekka.

Poe pulled out his gun, adrenaline darting through him. He shot at the man, but he stretched out his hand, blocking the bolt.

_What the- _Poe thought, but his thought was cut off when two troopers came up to him and roughly grabbed his arms. They hauled him towards the figure. One of them harshly whacked Poe on the back of his legs, and Poe went down. The figure looked down at him. There was silence, only broken by the mechanical breathing of the cloaked man. The Poe spoke.

"So, who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?"

The figure spoke, but Poe interrupted. "Um, sorry, it's kind of hard to understand you with all that going on-" One of the troopers roughly hit him.

"Take him back to the ship," ordered the figure. The stormtroopers hustled Poe off.

"What do we do with the villagers?" Asked Phasma.

"Wipe them out," the figure ordered.

"No, please!" Screamed a voice from the crowd. The figure turned.

"And why not?"

The female twin spoke up. "Me and my brother will tell you where the weird ship crash-landed!"

Ren froze. "Tobias..." he murmured. He turned to Phasma. "Take those two on board. Kill everyone else."

The air was rent with screams as Phasma dragged the two children onto a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so I've heard I need to do disclaimers...so...I don't own anybody except the two kids. And anyone non-canon who appears later on. Sketchywolf owns Tobias. I unfortunately don't own Lucasfilm or Disney. I own nothing. Tough beans.**

Rey stepped out of her room. Tobias looked up from where he was eating breakfast and smiled. "Morning," he said, handing her a plate.

"Morning." She quickly devoured her food and stood up. "I'm headed out."

"Me too." He set down his now empty plate and picked up a thermos filled with caf. "I'm going to see Unkar Plutt about a job."

* * *

Rey came home from selling her 'goods' to Unkar. She was walking home with Tobias. "What were you doing?" Asked Rey.

"Sweeping up his junk bay," said Tobias, swiping at a streak of dirt on his face. "Sorry I'm so dirty."

"I shouldn't even let you in the house," joked Rey as she began making dinner. They sat down and began to eat. But Rey looked up. A series of distressed mechanical beeps sounded from outside. "What in the world?" Rey looked out the door. Teedo had captured a small BB unit and was dragging it off. Rey shouted something at the him and freed the droid. The person rode away. "That's just Teedo," Rey assured the droid. Wants your for parts." Tobias smiled as Rey's hands went to straighten the cute little droid's antenna. She was so caring.

"So where are you from?" Tobias asked. The droid beeped. "Really? Us too. Classified. Top secret. Niima Outpost is that way. Avoid Kelvin Ridge and the Sinking Fields." He and Rey started back for the AT-AT home, but stopped when they heard whirring behind them. The droid was following.

"No, not this way! THe other way! Niima Outpost is the other way!" Said Rey. The droid beeped sadly. Rey sighed, Tobias smiled, knowing exactly what would happen.

"Fine. Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

In a holding cell of a Star Destroyer, Poe Dameron stirred. Kylo Ren stood in front of him. "I had no idea we had the Resistance's best pilot onboard. Comfortable?"

Poe mentally let out a frustrated sigh. When he spoke the words scraped against his battered lips. "Not really."

"I'm impressed. Nobody has been able to get the locaton of the map out of you."

Poe shrugged. At least, he thought he did. He was numb all over, so he didn't know if his shoulders actually moved. "Might wanna rethink your technique."

Apparently, the masked figure didn't deem his statement worthy of a response. He stretched his hand out towards Poe. "Where is it?" Poe didn't say anything. He just gritted his teeth. His mind raced. He felt the dark probing of the man's abilities. The figure concentrated. Poe let out a scream that echoed along the interior of the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Two children were restrained in a holding cell as they heard Poe Dameron's terrified scream. "They're going to kill us," whispered the girl to her brother.

"No they won't," responded her brother. "Not until we tell them about that TIE fighter. Then they'll decide what to do with us." The boy didn't mention that more than likely they would be killed after they delivered the information. His sister was extremely sensitive.

"Well, we'll tell them!" Insisted his sister.

"No, we won't."

"Why not?"

"Because whoever is in there, that creepy guy wants to find-" The young boy, whose name was Rostek, stopped as a stormtrooper wearing chromium armor stepped in, flanked by two regular troopers.

"Now, kids, if you tell us everything you know about that fighter, we'll let you go." Rostek saw right through her faux-comforting façade. He gave his sister, Djuna, a meaningful look. She bit her lip and did not respond.

"Fine," snapped the female trooper. She turned to the other troopers. Rostek gulped as he saw them pull out instruments of torture.

* * *

Kylo Ren stormed out of a holding cell and turned to an officer standing nearby. More specifically, General Hux. "It's in a BB unit. On Jakku."

"Well, if it's on Jakku, we'll find it," replied Hux.

"What about those kids? Have they talked?"

"The girl is weak. She passed out and hasn't waken up yet. The boy is badly wounded but refuses to speak."

"Bring him by my chambers at 1700."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers, disclaimers...I own nothing except Rostek and Djuna. Sketchywolf owns Tobias.**

"Tobias!" He looked up from the bathroom sink. He quickly spat out the mouth cleanser he had been swishing and wiped his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up! We're going to the Outpost in a few minutes!"

"Almost done," he assured her. He took a few moments to run a comb through his golden-brown hair, then stepped outside. Rey was waiting with BB-8. She had a pack slung over her shoulder, inside which were the day's spoils. They started off to the outpost.

They arrived at Unkar's trading post. Rey dug her goodies out of her bag and spread them out before him. He pondered them. "These five pieces are worth maybe...let's say a half portion each."

"Half? They were a whole portion each last time." Tobias could see Rey getting angry. He slipped his fingers through hers. Unkar leaned forward.

"How 'bout the droid?" He pointed to BB-8. The little guy gave a whistle of alarm and rolled behind Rey's legs. "I'll give you 60 portions." Rey's eyes went wide. BB-8 beeped frantically. Tobias looked down at the droid. For some reason he couldn't keep his finger on, he wanted to keep him. He felt like it connected him to friends, and to people he'd never met.

_The Force._

No. Tobias shook his head. He had cut himself off from that a long time ago. He was called out of his reverie by Rey speaking again. "The droid's not for sale." Tobias smiled and squeezed Rey's fingers. They walked away, the little droid rolling quickly after them. Was it just Tobias, or did the little guy's photoreceptor look relieved?

* * *

A stormtrooper opened the door to Rostek and Djuna's cell. Rostek sat on the floor, holding his sister's head on his lap. He gently brushed back a few strands of hair. He looked up at the stormtrooper, an unnatural look of hate in his eyes for someone so young. "You killed her."

The stormtrooper walked over and kneeled next to the girl. She was indeed dead. Her unblinking gray eyes stared at the celing. She was cold. The stormtropper shifted, somewhat uncomfortably. "Sorry, kid. Not my fault. Just following orders." He grabbed Rostek's arm. "C'mon, let's move. You'll make my job easier if you cooperate."

The stormtrooper half led, half dragged Rostek to the imposing black door that opened to Kylo Ren's chambers. He walked over to a small pad on the wall and tapped it twice. Nothing happened for a moment, then a beep sounded. There was a hiss of air from an airlock, and the two sections of the door retracted. The stormtrooper prodded Rostek forward. The room was painted cloud gray, and nothing but First Order-approved items filled it. The interior was minimalist: A large bed on the back wall, a desk and a wardrobe were pushed to the side, as if somebody had put them there and forgotten about them. From the ceiling hung a black and white First Order banner. In the center of the room, on a pedestal, was a charred, twisted remain of something. Standing behind the pedestal, with his back to them, was Kylo Ren.

"Leave him here," he said, the mechanical, harsh voice indicating his helmet was on. "Wait outside." The stormtrooper nodded, saluted, and practically ran outside. The door shut and locked.

"So, you're the boy that knows about that TIE fighter."

"You killed my sister." It was all Rostek could do to keep from yelling the words that sprung to mind. His mother would have had his hide if she knew what language he had picked up from the smugglers and bounty hunters that used to hang around Tuanal Village. He forced himself to keep most of his anger out of his tone. "You killed my family. You're a monster."

Kylo Ren slowly turned to face the boy. Rostek's breath froze in his throat. The black mask was something out of a nightmare. It was emotionless, and yet Rostek could feel that the man behind it was capable of very powerful emotions. "I did what I had to." He strode over to Rostek. Rostek was no shorty, but the man stood over six feet tall. He dominated the boy. "Let me make this very clear. If you don't tell me where that fighter went-"

"You'll kill me," interjected Rostek.

"No. I'll only make you wish you were dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own what you do not recognize from the movies. Except for Tobias. Sketchywolf own him. But he's not in this chapter.**

Thirty minutes later, the stormtrooper dragged a bleeding, broken Rostek into his cell. The boy's breathing was like a whisper, and his battered eyelids fluttered. He looked at the stormtrooper, and his bashed lips moved. He began to speak. "You..." His voice faded out as his eyes closed and he went still. The stormtrooper quickly pressed a hand to his chest. If this boy died, Ren would kill him. Thankfully, the boy still had a whisper of a heartbeat. The trooper stood and walked out, leaving the boy to the twisted dreams of an unconscious body.

* * *

Poe woke up from yet another quick sleep. He ached all over, and longed for something to eat and drink. He actually longed to blast the stormtroopers holding him here, but he didn't have the strength or weapons. The door whooshed open, and a stormtrooper stepped in. He turned to Poe's guard.

"Ren wants the prisoner," he said taciturnly. The guard didn't even nod to acknowledge the order, just reached over and unshackled Poe. The first stormtrooper clipped binders on Poe's wrists and led him out. Exhausted, Poe obeyed the stormtrooper. "Turn here," said the trooper, leading Poe down a narrow hall. They turned, and when they did, the stormtrooper removed the gun he was holding to Poe's back. "If you do what I say, I can get you out of here."

"If...I...wait...what?" Poe looked at the stormtrooper, suddenly coming back to consciousness from his foggy, delirious state of mind. The stormtrooper nervously glanced around, then removed the helmet. A dark-skinned man, about Poe's age, stared back at him. His dark, curly hair was cut to First Order regulation standards, and he had glowing brown eyes. Poe noticed a nick under his right eye, and another on his chin.

"This is a rescue," said the stormtrooper. "I'm helping you escape, OK?" He emphasized every word. "Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"Are you with the Resistance?" Poe asked, confused. He didn't think this man matched any of the undercover agents General Organa had deployed, but one never knew with her. However, the confused look on the stormtrooper's face shot down any possible theories about that.

"What? Are you—what? No! Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"I can fly anything," Poe said, just a little smugly. But then he stared at the man. "Why are you doing this?"

The stormtrooper took a deep breath. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Poe had seen that look before. "You need a pilot."

The man let out a whoosh of air. "I need a pilot."

Poe smiled. "We're gonna do this."

"Yeah?"

The stormtrooper looked him intently in the eyes. There was a haunted look about him, something Poe had seen in almost every trooper he'd gotten an up-close-and-personal look at. "Yeah."

* * *

Masked again, the stormtrooper escorted—if you can call leading somebody with a blaster to their back escorting—Poe down the hangar. A group of black-clad officers walked past. The stormtrooper began to talk quietly. "Stay calm."

"I am calm," Poe whispered back.

"I'm talking to myself." The stormtrooper did a quick sweep, then maneuvered Poe towards a TIE fighter. But Poe stopped when he heard a commotion. Turning, he saw a young boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen standard years, knee his stormtrooper captor in the groin and take off running. The trooper let out a yell, and instantly several stormtroopers began to run to the boy. Poe turned to the stormtrooper.

"You warm her up. I'll be right back. Got some grenades?" The stormtrooper handed over his pack with several different shapes, sizes, and types of grenades. "Perfect." The man disappeared into the belly of the fighter. Poe did some quick calculations, then threw exactly seven smoke grenades at the soldiers converging on the boy. Shocked, the soldiers were engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Nobody in the hangar saw Poe, except the boy. Poe waved to him, and the boy shot towards him. Poe threw several more smoke grenades, masking the youth's escape. The boy climbed up to the door of the fighter. "Hey, buddy," said Poe. "Get in."

"Will I fit? It's a two-seater," questioned the boy. Poe took a look in.

"You're small enough. You'll be fine if you don't mind crouching or standing." He clapped the boy on the back and the two climbed in to the fighter. Inside, the trooper stood by the guns.

"Who's he?" Asked the man.

"A friend." Poe changed the subject. "Can you shoot?"

"Blasters, I can."

"OK, same principle." Poe proceeded to give the man a crash course in fighter guns. "The toggle on the left shifts between missiles, cannons, and mag pulses, the sight on the right aims, and the trigger fires."

The trooper sat in his seat. "This is very complicated." Meanwhile, the boy maneuvered to where he was barely able to stand without being in the way. Poe dropped into the pilot's seat, shedding his jacket. The fighter lurched forward, but didn't do much else. Poe took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I can fix this."

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus! I'm back, and will attempt to post longer chapters. Please enjoy! Here's where Rostek begins to come more into the story line.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Rostek and the plot deviations. Sketchywolf owns Tobias.**

* * *

A First Order technician noticed a TIE fighter trying to take off, but it was tethered down by the charging cables. He turned to his superior. "We have an unsanctioned departure from bay two."

His superior, a colonel, replied, "Tell General Hux. And stop that fighter."

There was a loud, screeching noise as the TIE fighter ripped free from the cables and took off. Stormtroopers rushed into the hangar and began to fire their megablasters at it.

* * *

Inside the fighter, Rostek struggled not to hurl all over everything as the rogue stormtrooper blasted the hangar. Poe was having a blast. "I got it! This thing really moves! We gotta take out as many cannons as we can or we're toast."

"All right," yelled the trooper.

"I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp!"

Arcing back, the fighter slipped between the layers of the huge ship. Coming out on the other side, Poe flew them under the ship's belly, toward the cannons. "Up ahead, you see it? I'Ve got us dead-centered. It's a clean shot."

"Ok, got it." The rogue trooper lined up his shot and fired, scoring a hit! More lasers took out more cannons. The TIE fighter sliced through the debris of the destroyed guns. "YES! You see that? DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Yeah, I saw it," Poe replied energetically. A thought popped into his head. "Hey, what's your name?"

"FN-2187."

"FN-whaaa?" Poe gave the ex-trooper a look.

"That's the only name they ever gave me."

"Well, I ain't using it. Let's see...FN, huh?" Poe mused for a minute. "How about Finn. Can I call you Finn?"

"Finn." The trooper thought that over. "Yeah. Finn. I like that!"

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." Poe turned to Rostek. "What's your name?"

"Rostek Hendi. Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you both as well." Poe refocused his attention on piloting the ship.

* * *

General Hux looked over Lieutenant Mitaka's shoulder at the console, displaying the ship's status. "Sir, they've taken out our turbolasers—" began the lieutenant.

"Use the ventral cannons," Hux interrupted.

"Yes sir." The young man quickly tapped out a command on the touchscreen. "Bringing them online."

"General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?" Hux turned to see Kylo Ren storming towards him.

"Yes, and he had help. One of our own." _A traitor. _"We're checking our registers now to see which one it was."

"The one from the village..." The masked man trailed off, as if trying to remember something. "FN-2187."

Hux stared at Ren, unnerved. How could he know? _He's trained in the Force, _the general reminded himself. He was about to ask when Mitaka interrupted his thoughts.

"Ventral cannons hot, sir."

Hux pronounced the lethal word with an air of finality. "Fire."

* * *

The passengers of the fighter rocked back and forth as Poe pulled all the evasive maneuvers he knew to escape the fire from the ship's huge cannons. He swiftly turned the ship back towards Jakku. "One's coming towards you. My right, your left. Do you see it?"

"Hold on. I see it!" Finn quickly fired a shot, then looked up from his station in alarm. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Jakku, that's where."

"Jakku?" Poe turned to see the boy they had rescued. His face had turned white, and he was gripping the handle he was holding hard.

"No, no, no!" Finn shook his head vehemently. "We can't go back to Jakku! We gotta get out of this system!"

Poe ducked a blaster shot. "I gotta get my droid before the First Order does."

"Your droid?!" Finn stared at Poe.

"Yeah. It's a BB unit. White and orange. One of a kind."

"I don't care what color it is! No droid can be that important!"

"This one is."

"We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can! We go back to Jakku, we DIE!"

"That droid's got a map leading straight to Luke Skywalker." Poe was struggling to make sure his companions understood and pilot away from the Star Destroyer at the same time. He was losing focus. _Get your head in the game, Dameron!_

"You gotta be kidding me!" Finn exploded. "I—"

There was a loud _bang! _Poe had been distracted, and one of the lasers from the cannons had hit their ship! Poe mentally cursed his inability to stay focused as they spiraled towards Jakku.

* * *

General Hux and Captain Phasma stood side by side in front of a projection. In the upper right-hand corner, a mugshot of the deserter was labeled with his number. The rest of the projection was his records.

"FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated, and sent to Reconditioning." Hux couldn't detect any hint of emotion in her voice, as Phasma's helmet vocorder had filtered it until her voice was just an almost-robotic vocal projection.

"No prior signs of nonconformity?"

"This was his first offense."

Nearby, a technician spoke. "They've been hit."

"Destroyed?" Hux asked.

"Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku. The fighter's projected to land in the Goazan badlands."

"They were going back for the droid," said Hux, practically speaking to himself. He raised his voice, addressing the tech. "Send a squad to the wreckage."

* * *

Finn sat up, looking around wildly. He was lying on the sands of Jakku. Up ahead, he could see a rising plume of black smoke. "Poe!" There was no sign of the plucky pilot anywhere. Finn stood and headed towards the smoke. He came to the wreckage of the fighter. He took another look around and saw...Poe's arm? He ran over and tugged, but it turned out to be his jacket. He tossed the jacket away and tried to peer into the fighter, but the smoke and fire made that an impossible task.

"Poe? POE!" Finn heard a groan. Whipping around, he saw Rostek almost completely pinned under a huge hunk of metal. Finn turned to look at the fighter again, but to his shock, it was sinking! Looking down, Finn saw he was sinking as well. He scrambled backwards, turning to see that Rostek was out of the range of the quicksand. Finn finally managed to get away from the sinkhole, staring in horror as the ship slowly disappeared into the sand. A moment later, there was a huge explosion. Flame and debris shout out of where the ship had been. Poe turned to see Rostek, slowly coming to.

"Finn!" He called, his voice cracking. "Help!"

Finn rushed over and managed to heave the huge piece of debris off of the boy. Rostek seemed fine, except for his leg. It had been smashed under the metal, and was now bloody and torn. Finn grabbed the boy's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. They started across the massive desert.

* * *

After miles and miles of trekking across hot sand, Finn finally found a way to an outpost of some sort. Rostek was barely alive, his breath like a whisper. "Water..." Finn panted. "Water...water..." He trudged past booths, debris, and people of all sorts. Stopping, he saw a trough, where a hapabore drank peacefully. Forgetting Rostek and dropping him to the sand, Finn rushed forward. Using his hands for a cup, he eagerly slurped up some water, but after chugging it down, let out a "Ugh!" The hapabore, and whatever other animals had drank from this trough, had all slobbered in the water. Famished as he was, however, he kept on drinking. A moment later, the hapabore knocked him over as it blundered past.

Finn looked up, hearing the sounds of fighting. Through the tents, he saw a young woman, maybe 19 or 20, fighting with some aliens. He stands to help, but he realized the woman was quite capable, quickly laying the would-be attackers low. She moved to a nearby bag and pulled it off a droid.

But not just any droid. It was Poe's!

The little droid turned to him and began to beep and whir. The woman turned. "Who, him?" She stared at him intently. Grabbing her quarterstaff, she charged towards him.

* * *

Tobias walked through Niima Outpost, a bag of food in one hand and his toolkit in the other. He tripped over something and looked down. A boy? A boy! He was pretty banged up, and his leg was mangled beyond belief. He wasn't awake. His black hair was stained with dried blood. "Hey, buddy!" Tobias knelt down next to the boy. Running his hand over the boy's forehead, he deduced he didn't have a fever. He inspected the boy's leg. He had definitely broken a bone or two, and he needed to get that fixed before they set in the wrong position. He was also bleeding pretty badly. Tobias gently shook the boy.

* * *

Rostek's eyelids fluttered open. The last thing he remembered was looking up to see a huge piece of metal hurling at him. Now, there was a young man kneeling over him. The man had long golden-brown hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and light tan skin. "Poe?" No, this man definitely wasn't Poe.

"Hold on," said the young man. "I'm Tobias. You're pretty banged up."

Rostek ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. He was parched. "Tobias? Where am I?"

"Niima Outpost," said the man. He slipped a supporting arm under Rostek's and gently hoisted him up. Rostek leaned on the man while they walked along. "Where's your family?"

Rostek winced in pain, and not just the pain in his leg. "Dead."

"Oh. Sorry." Tobias was quiet for a moment. "So, you got no place to go?"

"No."

"So you can come to my place?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disney owns Star Wars (sadly). I only own Rostek, and Sketchywolf owns Tobias. **

**This chapter is going to have some feels at the end. We'll learn more about Tobias and who he was...dun dun dun...p**lease read, review, and enjoy! I love hearing from you.

* * *

Finn stared stunned at the girl for a moment, then suddenly realizing _he _was the target of her wrath, began to run. Turning corners, he dodged and sprinted as fast as he could, but she took a shortcut and came out in front of him, knocking him down with her staff. Panting, Finn stared up at her. She menaced him with her quarterstaff.

"What's your hurry, _thief?_" She snarled.

"Wha—thief?" Finn was confused, and more thirsty now that he had just run a full-out sprint. Poe's droid rolled up to him, unfolded an extra arm from a compartment, and poked Finn with it. A shock resonated through his body. "Ow!"

"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!"

"I've had a messed up day, OK? I would appreciate if—OW!" He glared at the little droid, whose shocker arm was buzzing. "Would you stop?"

"Where'd you get it?" Asked the young woman. "It belongs to his master."

Finn looked back and forth between the woman and the droid. He sighed, the pieces falling into place in his mind. "Poe Dameron, right? That's his master?"

The droid let out a surprised blip. Finn continued. "He was captured by the First Order, and I helped him escape. He..." Finn felt all the emotions of the day slam into him like a ton of bricks. "He didn't make it." Finn suddenly remembered the boy. "Rostek?" He looked backwards. The boy wasn't there! He was distracted by the depressed little droid rolling sadly away. "Look, I tried to help him. I'm...I'm really sorry."

The young woman considered for a moment. "So you're with the Resistance?" She seemed impressed.

To lie or tell the truth? She seemed really impressed, and Finn was thinking he really liked her. "Oh yeah, totally. Resistance all the way."

The girl lowered her staff completely, and Finn let out a mental sigh of relief. "I've never met a Resistance fighter before."

"Well, they look like me. Except some of them. Some look different."

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission," the girl said. "He says he has to get back to your base."

"Apparently, he's got a map in him leading straight to Luke Skywalker," Finn told her. "Everyone's fighting over it."

"Luke Skywalker?" Asked the girl, confused. "I thought he was a myth."

BB-8 rolled back up to them, beeping nonstop. "What is it?" Asked the young woman. Looking around, Finn caught sight of two stormtroopers, talking with the aliens who had been fighting the girl earlier. The ugly creatures pointed straight at them! Finn grabbed his companion's hand and began to drag her.

"What is it?" Asked the girl.

"Come on!" Lasers began to rip the tents behind them to shreds.

* * *

Tobias sat Rostek down on the floor, grabbing a folded blanket and sliding it under the boy's leg. "Let's fix this," said Tobias. He rummaged around, looking for the medpack that Rey always kept on hand in case of emergency, of which there were plenty, at least small ones.

He pulled out a bacta patch. Looking at Rostek's leg, it was hard to decide where to place it. He put it back, reaching instead for a towel and a jar of bacta. After cleaning up Rostek's leg, he slathered the bacta thickly on it.

"What is that?" Asked the boy, wrinkling his nose. "Feels weird."

"Bacta. Got it cheap off a dealer who crash-landed near here and couldn't store it. It'll help heal that leg of yours." The boy had a compound fracture, a break where the bone pierced the skin. "I've gotta set your leg," Tobias told Rostek. "It's going to hurt."

The boy nodded, and Tobias put his hands on the boy's leg, carefully manipulating the bone to where it should be. He heard the boy's rapid intake of breath, but there was no scream, not even so much as a grunt. _Brave kid._

"There," pronounced Tobias, grabbing a strip of cloth and wrapping it around the site of the break. "Better keep off that leg." He sat back. "Mind telling me what you're doing out here, by yourself in the middle of Niima Outpost?"

"I come from Tuanal Village," said the boy, his eyes dark. They were a nice pair of eyes, grey as flint, but Tobias noted they were filled with anger. Old Jedi maxims floated back to him, but he deliberately pushed them away.

"Sorry." Tobias had heard everyone had been slaughtered. "How'd you get out?"

"My sister mentioned something about a TIE fighter that had crash-landed a long time ago, and the boss guy, the one with the mask, seemed really interested in it. So he had us removed onto their main Star Destroyer and the rest of the village was slaughtered."

_The one with the mask._

Kylo Ren.

Painful memories flooded Tobias, filling his mind like debris from a sandstorm. He remembered the burning of the Jedi temple, the screaming of children. He remembered seeing his best friends, Tridak and Bradcol, rushing into the fire to save a few younglings from the falling, flaming debris.

Neither friends nor younglings came out alive.

His master had been gone, and Tobias had stood outside, stunned. He remembered tears flowing down his face. His brother had done this. The deaths of so many...

Tridak and Bradcol.

Younglings ruthlessly slaughtered by what were now called the Knights of Ren.

Masters who had fallen saving their apprentices.

Tobias remembered one in particular, a young female Twi'lek who had just earned her rank as knight, and who Tobias's master had entrusted his Padawan to. She had faced off with one of the Knights of Ren while Tobias managed to escape. She was small and slight, and the Knight had towered over her. The words she spoke, however, were not filled with fear, but with the eternal calm of one far older and more disciplined than her.

"I'm not afraid to die for those I love."

She had fallen, a smoking hole in her chest, but her last expression had been one of serenity.

Emotions bubbled up in Tobias. The memories from that day, fear, sadness, anger. He had run, finding a TIE fighter. He'd climbed in, using the Force to find his way around the controls. But he'd had a nasty surprise when he saw his brother coming towards him.

* * *

"Tobias."

_The young Padawan turned to see his brother standing there, lightsaber in hand, a look of fierce rage on his face._

"Ben!"

"That's not my name. My new master has allowed me to take another. I'm Kylo Ren."

"But that's not you!" _The fearful boy in the TIE fighter stared at his brother, half confident he wouldn't harm him, and half fearing he would._

"It is now." _The steely hate had frightened Tobias, and it still did._

"You've killed them all!"

"Just like Grandfather."

"No!" _Tobias had Force-leapt out of the fighter, amethyst energy blade now blazing in his grip._

_A fierce lightsaber battle ensued, but the trained parries and strokes that Tobias executed were no match for his brother's raw talent. A quick, strong push from the Force had sent Tobias to the ground and held him there. His brother stood over him, a strange, twisted expression on his face._

"I can't kill you." _The Force grip on Tobias eased. _"Go. But if I ever see you again, you can be sure you will not walk away."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! Just to clarify, I don't own anything, except what you don't recognize, minus Tobias. Sketchywolf created him. Please review, and check out my other Star Wars fanfic Shisebi: Star Wars to Earth. It's set during the Clone Wars, about a girl who is half clone. Also, I've seen many authors doing review replies, so please see that at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

"BB-8, come on!" Called Finn as he dragged the young woman through the outpost. A stray shot hit a cleaning unit, which erupted in a cloud of steam, partially masking their escape.

"Let go of me!" His companion demanded.

"No, we gotta move!"

The girl pulled her hand out of Finn's grip. "I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB-8, stay close!" She turned back to Finn. "This way." They disappeared through a tent, just as another blaster bolt hit the ground right where they had been standing.

The two moved through piles of clutter, taking refuge behind the makeshift barricades. The young woman spoke up. "They're shooting at both of us!" Her words were quiet, but there was an edge of urgency to them.

"Yeah, they saw you with me. You're marked."

"Well, thanks for that!"

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" Finn retorted. "Does anyone have any blasters around here?"

The young woman ignored him, turning back to BB-8. "You alright?"

Finn motioned for silence, listening. Then he grabbed his companion's hand and began to pull her. "Stop taking my hand!" Demanded the woman.

He pulled her out of the tent and began to run. Behind them, he heard the scream of a TIE fighter. No, there were two! A massive bolt sent them flying. Finn's head cracked against the ground, and his vision went black.

* * *

"Something the matter?"

Tobias was jotled out of his painful reverie by Rostek's quiet voice. Tobias was suddenly aware that drops of sweat had beaded on his brow, and his breathing speed had increased. He forced himself to return to normal and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the boy. "Can you come with me if you stay off that leg and use crutches? I gotta go into town."

"Yeah," Rostek replied. A few moments later, Tobias had fashioned a rude pair of crutches. Rostek tested them, positioning them under his arms, then limped out after Tobias.

* * *

A hazy face stared down at Finn. He blinked, trying to get his vision to clear. It was the woman. "Hey!" She shook him.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked. His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

She stopped for a moment, a flash of some emotion reading in her eyes. Pain? Nostalgia? As a stormtrooper, feelings were not something that were displayed without punishment or reconditioning, and as a result, Finn was finding that he had trouble reading them. "Yeah," she replied, extending her hand. Finn took it.

"Rey!"

A voice called. The young woman turned. A man with long, golden brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes stood about ten feet away. He looked about the young woman's—Finn guessed that was Rey—age. Leaning against him, a pair of crutches tucked under his arms, was Rostek! Phew!

"Tobias!" Rey took off towards him, Finn and BB-8 in tow. "We have to go!"

"What's happening?" He asked, confused.

"No time to explain." Blaster shots came closer and closer. The group began to run. Tobias easily scooped Rostek up, despite the boy's protests. Two TIE fighters were right behind them!

"We can't outrun them!" Called Finn, anxiety manifesting itself on his face.

"We can in that ship!" Rey replied, pointing to one parked up ahead.

"We need a pilot!" Finn pointed out.

"We've got one!"

"You?" Finn was pleasantly surprised.

Rostek spoke up. "How about that one?" He asked, pointing. Rey made a face.

"That one's garbage!" The group ran for the one straight ahead, but a few shots from one of the fighters made short work of it, turning it into a cloud of fire and debris. Rey relented. "The garbage'll do!" They swerved to see the ship: a dinged up Correlian YT-1300 light freighter. They boarded and instantly got down to business. Rey whacked a button and called to Finn. "Gunner position's down there!"

Finn descended. "Y'ever fly this thing?" He asked casually. Rey tossed her staff aside, plopped down in the cockpit, and began to frantically work the controls.

"No. This ship hasn't been flown in years."

"Great." Finn buckled into the seat, which suddenly whipped to the left. "Whoa!" He took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Rey began to chant the same mantra to herself. "I can do this, I can do this—" She jerked on the yoke, and the ship lit up like a Christmas tree. It rose wildly, smashing into the town's archway, causing it to crumble. Out of one of the viewports, she spotted Unkar Plutt yelling something. The ship took off, the two fighters on its tail.

* * *

"Stay low! STAY LOW!"

Rey looked up. "What?"

"It confuses their tracking," Finn explained. Rey leaned over to work the co-pilot controls, and the ship went crazy. "Whoa!"

Rey quickly returned to her spot, stabilizing the ship. Tobias plopped down into the seat beside her. "Hey." A mischievous smirk lit up his face. "Need some help?"

"You always know when I do," Rey retorted playfully. Her voice went back up to shout mode. "I'M GOING LOW!"

The ship banked like crazy, and the TIE fighters zipped past. Rey risked a glance backwards, but refocused her attention as they were rocked by a blast. "Are you ever going to fire back?" She asked Finn, exasperated.

"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?"

"It's kind of hard figuring this out!" Yelled back Tobias, madly punching buttons and flipping switches.

"Try sitting in this thing!" Came the reply. A moment later, Finn managed a shot at the two enemy fighters. And...he missed. The fighters arced back in pursuit, firing aggressively.

"We need cover, quick!" Screamed Finn.

"We're about to get some!" Rey replied. Only Tobias heard her mumble of "I hope."

* * *

**Lord Revan Reborn: Here ya go! Please enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty! Please enjoy! I don't own anything here, except for Rostek and the plot deviations. Tobias was created by Sketchywolf. Please review and check out my other Star Wars stories, Shisebi: Star Wars to Earth, Diamonds in the Rough, and Transplanted. I'm currently rewriting the first two and will begin rewriting Transplanted, so if you do check it out, ignore the bad writing.**

* * *

The ship shot forward, grazing a rock formation. The TIE fighters peppered the air with blaster bolts. The Corellian freighter banked hard, its right side dipping down to dig a furrow in the sand. Up ahead, the passengers could all see a ship graveyard. Finn fired at the fighters with gusto, but the shots were missing. He cursed quietly. He fired again, and the bolt shattered one of the ships! Rostek let out a whoop. "Good job!" Called Rey.

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" Cheered Finn.

"Don't get too cocky!" Hollered Tobias.

The ship darted through the wreckage of crashed ships, debris flying everywhere. A shot from the TIE fighter blasted the ship's lower turret, jamming it in forward position! Alarms blared inside the ship. "The cannon's locked in forward position!" Panicked Finn. "I can't move it! We'll have to lose 'em!"

As another bolt rocked the ship, Tobias took a moment to place his hand over Rey's. He could feel her fear and confusion, but suddenly he saw clarity blossom in her eyes. He winked at her. "Knew ya'd get it, Smudge," he told her, using his personal nickname for her. She smirked and allowed herself to smack the side of his head before refocusing on the control panel.

"Get ready!" She hollered.

"For what?" Called Finn. Rostek only moaned.

A smile crossed Rey's face as she piloted the ship into the rear of a crashed super Star Destroyer, the final TIE fighter hot on their tail. "ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?" Screamed Finn. Rostek let out an involuntary shriek as the freighter scraped the inside of the wrecked Destroyer, spitting sparks. Piloting, Rey maneuvered the ship, flipping it so they faced the oncoming TIE fighter. Finn fired a quick shot, obliterating the ship! Gunning the engines, Rey piloted the ship away as the fighter crashed. "Whoooo!" Hollered Finn. Even Rostek managed a weak smile as he clutched his stomach. Rey victoriously piloted the ship out to space, leaving the sandpit of Jakku far behind.

* * *

Quickly whacking the autopilot on, Rey and Tobias raced over to meet Finn. They all met in the lounge, babbling excitedly. Only Rostek didn't join in. Instead, he darted off to the bathroom. BB-8 broke up the party, beeping urgently. Glancing at Finn, Rey kneeled next to BB-8. "Don't worry, he's with the Resistance. He'll get you home."

Finn opened his mouth. "Rey, I-"

"You're with the Resistance?" Asked Tobias. "Proud to meet you." He stuck out his hand. "Tobias."

Rey smiled. "I'm Rey."

Finn shook Tobias's hand. "Finn." His mind whirled as he contemplated his deception. But he was startled by the sound of something bursting. Smoke issued forth from under a grating.

"Help me! Quick!" Commanded Rey, rushing over and pulling up the grate. Everybody else rushed over. Rey slid onto the grate

* * *

Lieutenant Mitaka adjusted his collar before walking over to stand next to the menacing figure who was the second most important man in the First Order. The dark figure stood, waiting for the young man. Mitaka gulped, then began to speak. "Sir. We were unable to recover the droid on Jakku." Ren turned to him, the impassive metal mask betraying nothing. "It escaped on a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter."

"The droid stole a freighter?" Asked Ren.

Mitaka cursed himself for saying something that sounded so stupid. "No sir. It had help." He continued, his explanation picking up speed. "We believe it was helped in its escape by FN-2187-"

Ren grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it. He slashed angrily at the console in front of him. Mitaka winced, looking down. Finally, when the sounds of rage subsided, the young man looked up. Ren glared at him. "Anything else?"

"They were aided in their escape by a girl and-"

Mitaka suddenly choked, inexplicably pulled forward into Kylo's bent hand. "What girl?"

* * *

Rey poked her head out of the grate. "It's the motivator. Grab me a Harris wrench-check in there!"

Finn rummaged around in a storage box. "How bad is it?" Asked Tobias.

"If we wanna live, not good!"

Rostek appeared out of the bathroom, looking much calmer. When he caught sight of the assembly, he paled. "What's the matter?"

Finn ignored him. "They're hunting us _now, _we gotta get out of the system!" He handed Rey the wrench. Tobias turned to Rostek.

"C'mon buddy, let's leave them to their work." He led the boy out of the room, and Rey re-emerged from the grate.

"If the Resistance base is need-to-know, and you want to get out of here, I need to know!" She once again disappeared into the grate.

This was his moment. He should tell her! He kneeled next to BB-8. "You need to tell her where the base is." BB-8 beeped. "I don't speak that." Beat. "Look, just between you and me, I'm not with the Resistance. Okay?" The little droid rolled backwards. "I'm just trying to get away from the First Order, you tell us where the base is, I'll make sure you get there first. Deal?" No reply. "Droid, PLEASE!"

Rey popped out of the grate. "Pilex driver, hurry." Finn searched for the tool. "So, where's your base?"

"Go on, BB-8, tell her." He looked at the droid pleadingly. "Please!" He added quietly.

For an impossible instant, the droid considered. Then he beeped.

"The Ileenium system?"

Finn sighed in relief.

* * *

**Lord Revan Reborn: Thanks! Great name, BTW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We get a little more revelation into Tobias's past here! I mean, you already know he's Kylo's brother, but this chapter kind of solidifies it. So please review! EDIT: There's a poll on my profile, please check it out!**

* * *

"Hand me the bonding tape," calls Rey. "I'll drop all of you off, except Tobias, at Ponemah Terminal."

Finn looked up from the toolbox. "What about you and Tobias?"

"We'll have to go back to Jakku."

Finn had finally had it. "Wha...Jak...WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO GO BACK TO JAKKU?"

Rey eached over and swiped a roll of iridescent tape from beside him.

"Wait, Rey, I don't get it." Finn scratched his head. "You're a pilot, you can literally fly _anywhere. _Why stay on Jakku? Is Tobias guilting you or something?"

"It's none of your business!" Insisted Rey. The ships lights flickered and darkened. BB-8 beeped nervously.

"What's going on?" Called Tobias. There was the sound of fumbling, and a couple dark shapes stumbled in.

"There's no power," declared Rostek. There was the sound of someone frantically flipping a switch. "This can't be good."

"No, it can't be..." mused Rey, heading to the cockpit. She pushed buttons, pulled levers and did everything she knew of to get the ship moving again. Nothing. "Something's locked onto us and is overriding our controls."

Finn was staring out the window, mouth open. "Oh, no..."

* * *

A huge starfighter, the hangar hanging open like the maw of some huge beast, had locked onto the little group's ship with a tractor beam and was slowly but surely reeling them in. "It's the First Order," mumbled Finn, plopping into a seat.

Tobias's mouth was set in a grim line, and Rostek turned so pale that every line and freckle on his face popped out like a jack-in-the-box.

Rey took a deep breath and began running through solutions in her head. "I don't know...there must be something..."

"The gas!" Blurted Finn and Tobias at the same time.

"You said the ship could be flooded with poisonous gas, right?" Began Finn.

"Yes, but I fixed that-"

"Can you unfix it?" Asked Tobias.

Catching on, a thin smile spread across Rey's face.

* * *

"Here," said Tobias, tossing a gas mask to Rostek. "Put this on." He strapped on his own and watched as Finn and Rey climbed down into the grate. He helped them lift BB-8 down-you'd never expect such a little droid to weigh so much!

They heard the sound of a hatch opening. "Hurry!" Tobias hissed down.

"We're _trying," _came Rey's reply.

They heard footsteps. Tobias protectively pulled Rostek behind him. If only he'd brought a weapon...

He did have one.

No, he didn't. Anyways, he wouldn't use it.

"Well, well."

Rostek and Tobias whirled around to see a man pointing a blaster at them. Finn and Rey emerged from the grating, their hands up. The man let his gaze sweep over them as he questioned. "Who's the..." he stopped as he looked at Tobias. "Toby?"

It was him! How...why...

Tobias's lack of a response spurred the man to continue with his former line of questioning. The man gave him a _we'll discuss this later _look. "Who's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot," replied Rey hesitantly.

"You?" Asked the man skeptically, taking a look around. The Wookie that had appeared a moment ago moaned something.

"No, we really are the only ones on board," insisted Rey.

"You can understand that thing?" Questioned Finn, incredulous.

"_That thing _can understand you, so watch it," warned the man. "Come on out of there," he directed Rey and Finn. They climbed out of the grate. "Where'd you get this?"

"Niima Outpost," answered Rey.

The man made a face. "That junk heap?"

"See?" Said Finn, turning to Rey and Tobias. "Junk heap!"

They ignored him. "Where'd you get it from? Ducain?" Asked the man.

"I stole it from Unkar Plutt, actually," replied Rey, as casually as if the two were comparing shoe sizes. "He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me!" Finished the man triumphantly. "Well, you tell them Han Solo just stole his ship back! _For good!_"

Rey stared at him, amazed. "This is the Millenium Falcon? _You're Han Solo?_"

"He is," said Tobias quietly.

"Han Solo?" Asked Finn. "The Rebellion general?" By now, Han wasn't listening and had wandered into the cockpit.

Rostek wrinkled his nose at Finn. "No, the smuggler?"

Finn looked at Chewie, confused. "Wasn't he a war hero?"

Something clicked in Rey's mind. "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!"

There was a sound from the cockpit. "Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!"

"Oh, yes, Unkar Plutt did that." Rey started to go on about putting too much stress on the line, but then she stopped and turned to Han. "We need your help."

"_My _help?"

Tobias spoke up. "This droid has to get back to the Resistance base as soon as possible." He paused. "It's carrying a map to...Luke Skywalker."

Han stopped and turned, looking intently into the boy's face. Finn spoke. "You're the Han Solo that fought in the Rebellion. You knew Luke Skywalker."

"Yeah," replied Han softly. "Yeah, I knew him."

Tobias stepped up, reaching out to put a hand on the man's shoulder. But at that moment, there was a loud banging from the hold of the starfighter. Han grunted. "Don't tell me a rathar got loose," he grumbled, jogging down the hall.

"A what? A RATHAR?" Demanded Finn. It seemed like the guy couldn't process anything that was going on. "You're not hauling rathars, are you?"

"I'm hauling rathars," replied Han calmly.

The little group arrived at a control panel. Finn spluttered as Han brought up a full view of the ship. A small frown crossed his face. "Great. The Guavian Death Gang. Musta tracked us from Nantoon…" he mused. He darted down another corridor.

"What's a rathar?" Called Rey.

"They're big, dangerous," replied Han as he speed-walked down the corridor, the rest of the group following.

"Ever hear of the Trillia massacre?" Asked Finn.

Rey wrinkled her nose, thinking. "No."

"Good," replied Finn and Tobias in chorus.

The band headed into the hold. A rathar smacked up against the thick window behind Finn, who jumped. "There's one," remarked Han casually. He looked around. "Looks like I'm gonna have to talk my way out of this, like usual." He turned to Tobias. "Hey, maybe you and I could talk later."

Tobias looked at the floor, then back at the man. Something flickered across his face. A smile? A smirk? A mere twitch of muscles? "Yeah. Sure, Dad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a very fun, intense chapter! I'm pretty proud of it, and I really like how I wrote the characters. Also, I have a new idea for another OC, so they'll be appearing soon...hehehehehe. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Get in, get in, get in," commanded Han, opening a grate in the floor in a corridor off the main hall and ushering the little group in. Rostek stood at the edge, looking into the small opening hesitantly. "Yeah, stay with us," said Han, taking the boy's arm and pulling him away from the small opening. He kicked the grate shut.

* * *

Just as the grating closed, a door behind Han opened suddenly, and Rostek jumped. A man with a gaunt face and a mop of black hair wearing a leather suit stepped in, followed by no less than _five_ bodyguards dressed in high-impact black-and-red leather armor. Their helmets were vaguely bulb-shaped, with black circles in the center. "Han Solo," began the boss. He had a slight accent that was hard to place. "You are a dead man." He gestured to the Wookie with the percussive cannon he held. "And your walking carpet too." The Wookie roared, and the man took a nervous step back.

With a charming smile on his face, Han stepped forward. "Hey Bala-Tik, what's the matter?"

"You," snapped the man. "You borrowed 50,000 from us and we want it back. Now. Kanjiklub said you stole from them, too."

"You can't trust those guys!" Protested Han. "Besides, I didn't steal, I borrowed! And I don't have the money right now."

"Well, we want it now. So you can hand it over or...not." The man gestured suggestively with his weapon. Rostek thought he could see sweat beading on the back of Han's neck as the man swiped a hand over it.

"Hunting rathars ain't cheap, and I haven't had time to make good on my haul. You'll get the money as soon as-"

"Kanjiklub wants their money too," Bala-Tik informed him. "Or we'll take everything and everyone on board and split it."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Insisted Han.

"Yeah?" A smile ghosted the man's lips. "Tell that to Tasu Leech." The portal opposite the Guavian Death Gang opened, and in sauntered several men wearing mismatched leather armor and carrying makeshift weaponry.

Han licked his lips. "Tasu. Fancy meeting you here."

The man spoke in a clipped alien language, but Rostek could gather the meaning: _We want our money. _He pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"Boys!" Han blurted. "You'll get my money, I promise! Have I ever stiffed you before?"

"Yeah," replied Bala-Tik, his face hardening. Tasu added something. Han wrinkled his nose.

"What was the second time?"

Exasperated, Bala-Tik stepped forward. "It's over, Solo. There's no one left to swindle, or anywhere to hide. Besides, the First Order is looking for a BB unit just like that one." He gestured to BB-8, who whirred softly. "And four fugitives."

* * *

From underneath the floor, Tobias paused stock-still at the sound of the gang leader's words. Rostek and BB-8 were up there. They wouldn't dare take them, would they? Not to mention his father and Chewie. He'd had too much loss in his life. Were all those above him about to disappear as well?

Rey reached back and placed a hand over his. But the momentary calm instantly dissipated as one of the Kanjis began to search the ship, sweeping over the floor with a high-powered flashlight. The group crawled quickly back in the opposite direction. They were about to pass a junction box when Rey stopped them. "Wait," she whispered, her voice faintly tinny in the metal tunnel. "I can close the blast doors and trap the gangs."

"From here?" Hissed Finn softly.

"I think resetting the fuses should do it," she replied quietly.

"Can you?" Asked Tobias in a raw whisper. Rey looked back, giving him a compassionate look and a smile. She reached over and worked her magic on the fuses, sparks flying. The group looked at each other, smiling hopefully. Instead of hearing the hiss of blast doors, however, lights started going off one by one, as if being shot out, even though there was no gunfire. A moment later, the lights blinked back on, even illuminating the tunnel. Rey examined her work carefully, then her eyes widened.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Kill them!" Yelled Bala-Tik. "Get the droid and the boy!" The Death Gang trained their weapons on the Wookie and were about to fire, when, with a loud screech, a rathar tumbled into place behind them and grabbed two members, pulling them towards it. Rostek shuddered and looked away as the other members of the Death Gang screamed and bolted. Another rathar appeared behind the Kanjiklub and roared deafeningly. The Kanjis turned, opening fire on the deadly beast.

"Come on!" Called Han, sprinting down a hall. The Wookie grabbed Rostek and threw him over his shoulder, burying Rostek's head in hair that smelled like ship grease, smoke, and dirt. He pulled his face out of the Wookie's mane, sputtering for clean air. He saw Han thrust one member of the Kanjiklub towards the rathar and keep running. After sprinting for several minutes, the little quartet arrived at a cargo hall. The Wookie dumped Rostek behind a crate, then knelt next to Han to exchange fire with several gang members. "Cover us, Chewie, I got the door!"

The Wookie - Chewie - moaned and began to fire more rapidly as Han and BB-8 darted across the hall. BB-8 blipped and bleeped while Han's fingers flew over the controls. The hatch opened, but one of the Kanjis's blaster bolts caught Chewie in the shoulder. The Wookie moaned and stumbled back.

"Chewie!" Han grabbed the Wookie's bowcaster and shot out the door controls. He gave the bowcaster an impressed glance before calling to Chewie and Rostek. "C'mon, c'mon!" Chewie sprinted out, followed by Rostek, who could barely hobble along. But he managed to make his way into the hangar, where Han helped him up the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon, _then reached for Chewie. The rest of the group reached the _Falcon _and sped up the ramp. Han began barking orders. "You," he said, gesturing to Rey, "close the door. You," pointing to Finn this time, "take care of Chewie and that boy. Tobias, I need you in the cockpit."

* * *

No sooner had the pair entered the cockpit then Rey followed them, moving past Tobias in the co-pilot seat to fiddle with something on the dashboard. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Asked Han.

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump. If we don't take care of that, then we're not going anywhere."

Tobias smiled at Rey, glad to know - and love - a girl like her. She looked at him and gave a small smile. After tapping out a few quick commands on the dash keyboard, she disappeared out the door. Han refocused on the task at hand: getting out of there. "Alright, son, watch the thrust, we're gonna jump to lightspeed."

"Inside a hangar? Dad, that's not possible!"

"It will be when we do it."

Their plans were quickly derailed when a particularly large rathar hurled itself at the glass window of the _Falcon. _Tobias shuddered to see the giant mouth working away at the glass. "Well, that's not what I thought was gonna happen," grumbled Han. "Angle those shields." He raised his voice. "Hang on back there!"

The only reply was a loud moan from Chewie. The ship rocked as gang members blasted it. Han cursed under his breath. "C'mon baby, work for me!" Han flipped a switch. Nothing. "Wha…?"

"Rey!" Called Tobias. "We need you up here!"

Rey sped back to the cockpit and quickly assessed the situation. She reached over and flipped another switch. "Compressor."

Han made a face, but fired up the engines. As they roared away, the rathar was torn off by the force of the sudden acceleration. The stars stretched back as the _Falcon _zoomed away.

* * *

Letting out a loud curse, Bala-Tik turned to one of his gang members. "Alert the First Order has the droid they're looking for, and it's onboard the _Millennium Falcon_."


	13. Chapter 13

**How's everyone doing with the coronavirus? Hope everything's OK! I've been kind of distracted, but I'm back.**

**Everything Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

* * *

_Starkiller Base. _The First Order's superweapon.

The icy blue planet of Ilum now housed the most powerful killing machine of the galaxy. _How fitting, _mused General Hux, _that the planet that provided kyber crystals for the Jedi will be their end...and the end of everything else that stands in our way. _

But Hux didn't have much time to turn over these thoughts as he and Kylo Ren stood at attention, listening to the discourse coming from their leader. The huge assembly room was empty, and every word, every moment, sent an eerie echo throughout the room. Supreme Leader Snoke sat on a platform. Twenty-five feet tall, sickly gray, and with a deeply pitted and small face, Supreme Leader Snoke was old, mysterious, and a force to be reckoned with all at the same time.

"The droid will be delivered to the Resistance, and the map will lead them to Skywalker. If he returns, the new Jedi order will rise." His purred words held an undercurrent of fury.

Hux gulped. He knew that he would be blamed for any failure in this regard. "I'm sorry, Supreme Leader, I-"

"Silence, General!" Snoke barked. "Our plan must change now."

Hux took a deep breath and began to speak rapidly. "The superweapon is ready now. We shall destroy _anything _that stands in our way or that is allied with the Resistance. Without their friends, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we can annihilate them."

Snoke fell silent, considering. Hux was wondering if Snoke was alive or not when the Supreme Leader spoke. "Go and begin preparations." Hux nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

Kylo Ren didn't acknowledge his master's question right away, instead letting the question settle as he watched General Hux mince out of the room. After a few moments, Ren turned back to face his master. "Yes."

"There's something more. The droid is in the possession of your father, Han Solo."

Ren jolted. His...father?

"He means nothing to me," he managed to force out.

"What about your brother?"

"Tobias is gone," snapped Kylo. He didn't want to think otherwise.

Snoke chuckled. "This will be a challenge you have never faced before."

"I will not be seduced to the Jedi," replied Ren with resolve heavy in his voice.

"We'll see."

Kylo wheeled around and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to run away as fast as he could.

* * *

Alarms screaming, the light of hyperspace streaming past, and the roars of Chewie being treated in the lounge made up the general atmosphere of the _Millenium Falcon._ Sparks flew out from the cockpit. "Electrical overload!" Tobias called to Rey.

"Got-"

"Coolant's leaking!" Han was desperately punching buttons.

"Transfer auxiliary power to the second tank-"

"Second tank, great." Han flipped a switch and a warning light blinked off. Chewie roared loudly as Finn gingerly wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. "C'mon, now!" Finn begged. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Hurt Chewie, you deal with me!" Called Han.

"Hurt him?" Finn was indignant. "He's almost killed me six times, and I've been helping him!"

Rostek was trying to sleep, per Finn's orders, but it was impossible amid the cacophony. "I'll help," he replied, crawling over and holding down Chewie's shoulder.

"REY! This hyperdrive looks like it's gonna blow, and if it does there'll be pieces of the ship in three systems!"

"Do you mind?" Rey asked Tobias, beckoning to the co-pilot seat.

"Not at all." He gratefully slipped out and Rey plopped down, flipping switches and punching buttons. All the alarms stopped. Han stared at her.

"What'd you do?"

Rey grinned wide. "I _bypassed the compressor._"

* * *

After setting the ship on autopilot, the crew congregated in the lounge. Finn accidentally bumped the Dejarik table and stared at the holofigures that appeared. "Cool!" Cheered Rostek, sliding into one of the seats across the table and playing with a few of the controls.

"So y'all are fugitives, huh?" Han shook his head. "Quite the group."

"The First Order wants the map that he has," said Rey, gesturing to BB-8. "Finn and Rostek are the ones with the Resistance. Tobias and I are just scavengers."

Han glanced at his son, who looked away guiltily.

Finn turned the Dejarik game off, ignoring Rostek's protests. "Let's see the map," grunted Han. Rey nudged BB-8 forward and the little droid projected a map of systems, planets and stars that made absolutely no sense.

"It's not complete," mused Han. "This is the map that everyone's been looking for since Luke disappeared."

"Why did he leave?" Asked Tobias quietly. Han looked at him again. His son's face was inscrutable.

"He was training a new generation of Jedi, but his apprentice betrayed him." Han was practiced at not showing emotion, and those years of experience paid off. His voice didn't even crack. "The boy destroyed everything, and Luke felt responsible. He dropped everything and disappeared."

"What happened?" Asked Finn, intrigued.

"There's lots of stories. A lot of people who knew him said he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

"Do you believe that?" Questioned Rey.

"Don't know what I believe."

"The Jedi were real?" Finn was incredulous.

"I used to wonder about that myself, when I was younger. Thought it was a bunch of hooey, laser-wielding robed guys running around with the wooshy-wooshy light and dark side, or something like that. But it's true. All of it. The Force, the Jedi..." Here, Han couldn't resist the urge to sneak a look at his son.

* * *

Tobias wandered away, thoughts whirling like snowflakes in a blizzard. The Jedi were real? Uncle Luke might still be alive? He ran his hands over his face and took a shuddering breath. He had disconnected himself from the Force. He was no longer a Jedi. He didn't need to worry about that, but still...

The ship dropped out of hyperspeed, and Tobias walked over to a sink, splashing his face with cold water. He rejoined Rey and his father to disembark on Takodana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story *grimaces*. Please don't hate me. I hope y'all are doing well (as well as can be expected).**

**Anything recognizable as Star Wars is owned by Disney. Tobias is owned by sketchywolf.**

* * *

Rey's eyes were wide, drinking in the sights. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy." Rostek seemed to share her thoughts. His mouth was hanging open as he leaned on the makeshift crutches Han had fashioned after he'd lost his on the Imperial starship.

The ship touched down near a castle, and Rey was the first out. BB-8 rolled up behind her as she surveyed this new world. Tranquil. Green. Beautiful. _New. _

"Wow," said Rostek. "And I mean wow."

A moment later, Han stepped out of the ship, handing Rey a blaster pistol. "Take this."

Rey shook her head. "I can handle myself."

"I know. That's why I'm giving it to you."

Rey grinned and took the blaster, examining it. Rostek looked slightly crestfallen, and Han smiled at him. "Don't worry, kid. You might need one sooner than you want."

Rostek nodded, still a little glum. Han turned back to Rey. "You know how to use that, right?"

Rey nodded. "You pull the trigger."

Han chuckled. "A little more scientific than you made it sound. Your name's Rey, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, Rey, here's the deal. I've been needing some extra help. Y'know, someone who can fix things and help around. So if you and Tobias wanted to-"

"You're offering me a job?"

"I wouldn't be nice or pay much."

"You're offering me a job!"

Han sighed. "I'm thinking about it. So, you want it or not?"

Silence.

"I would, really." Rey looked apologetic. "But I have to go back to Jakku."

"Jakku?"

"Yeah."

Han nodded. "Too bad. And I guess since Tobias likes you, he'll go too." He turned to Chewie and called out, "Check the ship, would ya?" Turning back to Rey, he said, "Too bad. Chewie likes you a lot."

* * *

"So," asked Finn casually as they walked to the castle, "what're we doing here?"

"Getting your droid on a clean ship," said Han.

"Clean?" Rey looked confused.

"Look, it wasn't an accident that we picked you guys up. If you show up on our scanners, you'll show up on the First Order's. If you wanna get BB-8 away from them, then Maz Kanata can help."

"Can we trust her?" Asked Finn.

"She's been running this watering hole for ages, literally. She's kind of an acquired taste, so let me talk. And kid, whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Asked Rostek.

Han snorted. "At anything."

Rey sidled up next to Tobias as Han pushed the door of the castle open. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

Tobias exhaled. "I guess nobody's picked it up yet. It's pretty complicated." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Han's my dad."

Rey pulled her hand out of his. "What?"

Tobias opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a tiny, goggle-wearing alien pivoted to face their rag-tag band. "Han Solo!" She shouted. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare.

"Oh boy," murmured Han. He forced a smile and waved. "Hey Maz!"

Maz pushed her way over to them, grinning. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Chewie's at the Falcon."

"I like that Wookie. But I know you're not here just for a friendly visit. You must want something. Let's get to it."

Maz walked off, gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

Bazine Netal leaned against her chair. Narrowing her eyes at the passing group, she was shocked when she saw the orange and white BB unit rolling behind them. She slipped out from underneath Grummgar's arm and walked into a shadowy space. Pulling out her communicator, she clicked it on and spoke into it. "Inform the First Order. I found the droid."

* * *

Kylo Ren stood erect as he spoke, His words were contained, yet edged with explosive emotion. "Forgive me, but I feel it again. The pull to the light. Even the Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again the power of the dark, and I will let nothing stand in my...our way. If you show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started."

He turned away and walked away from the ashen mask of Darth Vader.

* * *

As Maz put together some food, she questioned Han. "A map to Skywalker, you say? You're right back in the mess."

"Maz, c'mon. I need you to get this droid to Leia."

"Mmmmm...no. You've been running away for too long. _Nyakee nago wadda! _Han, go home!"

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

Finn spoke up. "Please, we came for your help."

"What are we running for? Is there a fight?" Rostek looked nervous.

"The only fight! The battle between good and evil. Evil's taken many forms in my lifetime. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it's the First Order. Their shadow is spreading. We must face them."

Finn sighed. "There's no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win. Just look around! There's no chance we haven't been recognized. It bet the First Order is on their way right now-" Finn stopped talking as he saw Maz adjusting her goggles, magnifying her eyes. She grunted and hoisted herself onto the table, knocking over food and drink as she crawled towards Finn. He took a step back, and glanced at Han. "What's she doing?"

Han shrugged. "I dunno, but it ain't good."

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking into the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Finn turned away. "You don't know a thing about me; what I've seen. Where I'm from. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us if we don't get out of here."

Everyone was quiet, staring either at Finn or the floor. Maz, however, was not deterred. She pointed to two pirates in the corner. "See them? They'll smuggle you to the Outer Rim, where you can disappear."

Finn stared, quiet, seeming undecided.

Rey stared at him. "Finn!"

He turned to them. "You come with me." He turned to Tobias. "You, too."

Tobias turned to Rey. "What do you think?"

Rey shook her head. "No. What about BB-8? We have to save him. We need to get him back to your base."

Finn shook his head sadly. "Here." He offered his gun back to Han.

Han pushed it back with an unreadable expression. "Keep it, kid."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. So, I really haven't been keeping up. Everything that's been happening has really been driving me crazy, plus I have to work on my non-fanfiction writing projects. But I'm baaack!**

* * *

Rey stormed over to where Finn was talking to the alien pair. "Where do you think you're going?" Determination and anger was plain on her face.

Finn sighed and turned to one of the aliens. "Don't leave without me." He and Rey stepped away. "What?"

"You can't go." Every syllable was stressed.

"I'm not who you think I am." Finn ground his toe into the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not Resistance, Rey, I'm a stormtrooper! I was taken from a family I'll never know and raised to...raised to..." Finn couldn't finish. "At my first battle I made a choice." He stopped and swallowed tears. "I wasn't going to kill for the First Order. I ran instead. And right into you. You looked at me like nobody ever had. I was ashamed of what I was, but I'm never going back to the First Order. _Come with me. _You can bring Tobias."

"Please don't go." Rey's expression was soft with sadness.

"Take care of yourself." He patted her shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

Tobias came up behind Rey and tapped her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But do you hear that?"

Rey listened. She could hear it; the sound of a young girl's anguished sobs. "Where's it coming from?"

"Basement, I think." They both headed for the corridor. BB-8 rolled after them, whirring in fear when it got dark. At the end of the long hall was a locked door. Rey glanced at the lock and almost let out a sigh of frustration...

When the door swung open. Tobias turned to her, mouth wide open. "How did..."

Rey didn't answer. They stpped into the room, gazing around. Treasure lined the floor, but the thing that drew both of their eyes was a simple wooden box. It seemed to radiate powerful energy. "It's calling you," breathed Tobias.

Rey knew that. She _knew _that. She stepped forward and opened the lid. A sleek, albeit dusty lightsaber rested inside. She reached out and touched it, letting out a shocked yell when she heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting. She slammed the lid shut as the room went cold and Tobias disappeared. "Tobias!" She jumped to her feet, wheeling around as a hallway came into focus around her. The lights flickered and the room tipped crazily as Rey began to run. She burst out as a rockslide came crashing down, sending her into a roll.

She gasped as she lay on her stomach, looking ahead. A cloaked figure was kneeling on the ground, reaching out to touch a white and blue astromech droid with a metallic hand. She looked behind her to see a warrior impaled by a fiery red lightsaber. He fell to the ground next to her, and she scrambled up. Behind her stood a masked figure, flanked by six others. The center figure strode towards her, and Rey whirled around to search for a way of escape.

She was instantly in the sands of Jakku, looking at a young version of herself. Baby Rey screamed at the sky as Unkar Plutt dragged her away. She turned to see a starship zipping off into the sky towards a beam of red light.

Terror ran through her, cold and sharp. This time, Rey was in a snowy forest. She turned and began to run away from the horrid dreamscape, but skidded to a stop as the masked man stepped in front of her, holding the jagged red lightsaber. She fell backwards, to the snow, to her doom...

She landed on the floor, whipping her head around to see where the threats were. None. She was back in Maz's treasure room, with Tobias kneeling on the floor across from her, shaking quietly. She crawled over to him. "Toby?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, tears streaking his face.

"Did you see..." He couldn't finish. He grabbed Rey and pulled her to him in a crushing hug. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. After a moment, they pulled away when they felt - rather than heard - Maz step into the room.

"What just happened?" Asked Rey. She stood up, shaking her head. "I never should've come."

"That lightsaber was Luke Skywalker's, and his father Anakin's before him." None of them noticed Tobias jolt. "And now it calls to you, Rey."

"I have to get back to Jakku." Rey rubbed her forehead.

Maz's eyes went soft. "I know. Han told me." She reached out, taking Rey's hand. "I see your eyes, child. You know the truth, I think. Whoever you're waiting for on Jakku isn't coming back. But...there's someone who still could."

"Luke." Both turned to see Tobias on his feet. Maz smiled.

"Rey, you don't belong back there. The belonging you search for is ahead. I know the Force." Maz gave Tobias a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "It moves through every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. Both of you. Tha light has always been there, just let it guide you." She looked directly at Rey. "Take the saber."

Rey shook her head, stepping back. "I'm never touching that again. I want no part of this." She ran out.

Tobias turned to follow her, but Maz took his hand. "You're Han's son."

He stared at her. "How did you know?"

"The Force." She grinned. "And I recognize your face." She went serious again. "You've cut yourself off from the Force."

Tobias gritted his teeth. "Show me your lightsaber," ordered Maz.

Tobias wanted to refuse, to turn and run after Rey, but the faintest part of him asked, no, _begged _to feel the familiar hilt, hear the snap-hiss of ignition, and see the clean blade. He reached under his robes and pulled out the lightsaber he'd never stopped carrying, even when he'd abandoned his 'calling' of Jedi. Pressing the button, he stared at the flickering amethyst blade.

Maz nodded. "Yes." She looked at Tobias. "Why didn't you try to leave Jakku?"

He fidgeted, turning off his lightsaber. "Because we didn't have a ship."

"You got here somehow."

"Rey didn't want to."

"You could've gone without her."

The horrid memories of the burning of the temple, of his friends and mentors dying, came flooding back. Tobias reached out and gripped the doorway. "Because...because I didn't want to face my family after...everything. After Uncle Luke went missing. I thought Mom and Dad would make me...make me go after my brother."

Maz nodded. "I'm not telling you what to do." She patted his hand. "But you can't escape your true self."

* * *

Hux stood at the podium, staring out at the massive army. It was almost enough to make him smile, but he didn't. Turning up the collar of his coat, he began to speak into the microphone, well-aware that everyone was waiting for his speech. "Today is the end of the Republic." He stopped for an instant before continuing. "The end of a group that believes in disorder. At this very moment, the New Republic LIES to the galaxy while plotting treason. This war machine that we're about to display will bring an end to their Senate! To their fleet. All remaining systems will BOW to the First Order! They will remember this as the last day of the New Republic!"

Nervousness hung thick in the air. "Fire!" Hux screamed.

Nothing happened for a moment. But then, a silent ray of fiery atomic light appeared, blasting into the sky. Just a moment later, a gigantic roar blew everyone back.

* * *

Finn was about to step into the alien freighter when he heard a distant noise. Turning, he saw a laser beam traveling through the sky. His blood ran cold as the sky burst into flame.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. This is not a particularly long chapter, but it's all I feel that I have in me today. I've been feeling kind of drained. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Tobias raced outside, watching a circle of light, like a sun, blossoming around a certain point in the sky. Aliens around him chattered in their different tongues, speculating and panicking. Pushing through them, he made his way to Han and Chewie. "What's happening?"

"The Republic." The trio turned to see Finn making his way towards them. Snarky comments rose in Tobias's throat, but he pushed them down as the ex-stormtrooper kept talking. "The First Order. They did it." He glanced around. "Where's Rey?"

* * *

At that moment, Rey was running through the forest.

She could't run forever. Finally slowing to a stop, she slumped over, panting. But as she was about to start walking, she heard a beep behind her. BB-8 rolled up, chirring softly. "What are you doing? You have to go back!" BB-8 beeped in denial. "BB-8, no! You can't. Please go back with Han. You're too important." Her voice cracked. "Tell Tobias I...I...tell him that I hope he gets far."

Something above her shrieked, and she stared up at the fleet of First Order ships zipping towards the castle, towards her friends. Her stomach clenched.

* * *

"Come on!" Maz appeared behind Han, gesturing to the group. "Follow me!"

They hurried back into the Castle, through twisting tunnels and through a door into a room filled with the remains of treasure. "I've had this for ages," she said, opening a box and handing Finn a lightsaber.

"Wait, what?"

"Keep it safe."

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Han.

"A story for another time, perhaps." She smiled a little. "Tobias." He turned and looked into her goggly glasses. "Use your own."

Han looked at him. "You still have it?"

Maz cut him off. "Go, Finn! Find your friend!" The room shook as they could hear the attacks of the fighters. "The brutes. Go!"

* * *

Rey burst through the trees, eyes widening as she saw the fighters blasting the Castle. Fleeing patrons were being ruthlessly shot down by fighters, and more landed, depositing stormtroopers. She could hear filtered calls through the trees and looked up, seeing the stormtroopers point at her, opening fire. Rey ducked behind a tree, grabbing her blaster and aiming at one of the troopers, pulling the trigger, but the blaster just clicked. "What? Oops, safety." She slid the safety off then fired, taking out two stormtroopers.

* * *

Kylo Ren moved through the debris like a ghost. A stormtrooper timidly stepped up. "Sir, we spotted the girl and the droid heading west."

Ren turned, staring into the forest.

* * *

Rey was still travelling through the forest, away from the carnage. Turning, she knelt down next to BB-8. "You've gotta keep going and stay out of sight. I'll try to fight them off." BB-8 beeped, and Rey sighed. "Yeah, I hope so too." The droid rolled off and Rey ducked behind a huge tree, fear tight on her face.


End file.
